Semiconductor nanostructures can be incorporated into a variety of electronic and optical devices. The electrical and optical properties of such nanostructures vary, e.g., depending on their composition, shape, and size. For example, size-tunable properties of semiconductor nanoparticles are of great interest for applications such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), lasers, and biomedical labeling. Highly luminescent nanostructures are particularly desirable for such applications
Quantum dots with a CdSe core have been produced that exhibit a high quantum yield. However, the intrinsic toxicity of cadmium raises environmental concerns which limit the future application of such cadmium-based nanoparticles. InP-based nanostructures have a similar emission range and are therefore an ideal substitute for CdSe based materials. High quantum yield InP nanostructures, however, have been difficult to obtain.
Methods for simply and reproducibly producing highly luminescent nanostructures, particularly highly luminescent InP nanostructures, are thus desirable. Among other aspects, the present invention provides such methods. A complete understanding of the invention will be obtained upon review of the following.